


Disney with Ivar and The Lothbroks

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Ivar x Reader [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Disneyland, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Modern Era, Sugar overload, big happy lothbrok family, everyone is alive you can fight me, rollercoaster sickness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 15:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16875048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: Ivar’s family has two family trips a year, and after having missed the last three trips, you’re finally able to make this year’s Halloween trip.Ships: Ivar x Reader, Lagertha x Ragnar x Aslaug (hinted/mentioned), Bjorn x unnamed wife, Hvitserk x unnamed girlfriend, Ubbe x unnamed wife, Sigurd x unnamed girlfriendWarnings: Fluff, sugar overloads, rollercoaster sickness, adorable poly relationship of the Lothbrok parents, Hvitserk’s eating habits, Ivar being a little shit, everyone being thankful that parts of Disneyland serve alcohol, domestic cutenessScenario: “the reader’s wish comes true" (3)Prompts: “that does not sound healthy” (11) & “are you falling in love with me” (10) & “I’m ok, you’re ok, we’re both ok” (5)





	Disney with Ivar and The Lothbroks

**Author's Note:**

> Moodboard is mine, gif is not

The Lothbrok family vacation. It happened twice a year, once in the spring and once in the fall. Family and spouses agreed on dates and places for the trip months and months in advanced. It was the most talked about thing next to the family Halloween and Yule parties.

  
As Ivar’s girlfriend for the last two years, you were always included in the planning and the actual going on the trip. But due to scheduling conflicts, last minute emergencies, and any other thing the unviverse threw at you, you had never gotten to go on the trip.

  
It’s been your dream to get to go with the family, Ivar hated leaving you behind and you hated being left. You usually heard from Aslaug or Ubbe how he pouted and moped each time you missed the trip. You’d missed the last three vacations and both of you were always dissapointed that you weren’t able to go.

  
You’ve missed last year’s spring trip to Scotland, and the trip to Disneyworld in the fall. You even missed this spring’s trip to Rome. But this year, you somehow managed to clear your schedule completely for the fall trip.

  
Fall trips usually leaned a little on the grandchildren’s wants. Trips to amusement parks around the world commonly were the locations of the fall vacations as neither Lagertha or Aslaug could say no to the bright blue eyes of Ubbe or Bjorn’s children. Which meant this year was Disneyland, specifically for the big Halloween party that the grandchildren had been begging to go to.

  
And now here you were, practically vibrating in excitement as you climbed out of the tram with Ivar and into drop off. You were almost as excited as the little wolf and bear cubs that darted away from their parent’s reach to tug their grandfather and grandmothers towards the entrances of the parks.

  
“Hmm, excited dove?” Ivar pressed a kiss to your temple, wrapping an arm around your waist as the two of you trailed after his parents and brothers.

  
“Very excited. This is a dream come true. Now cmon, I want one of those candy apples the kids keep going on about. One of those ones that has all the chocolate and candies and marshmallows on them.”

  
“That doesn’t sound healthy.” Ivar smirked as he teased you, picking up the pace slightly so the two of you didn’t get separated from the family.

  
“Oh it isn’t. But you should hear what Hvitserk’s planning to eat. It’s even worse.”

  
You spent the rest of the day running around the parks with the family. Meeting characters, jumping onto rides, and eating plenty or greasy or sweet treats. You couldn’t help but join Ivar in scrunching your nose while Hvitserk gnawed at one of those massive turkey legs.

  
The two of you began to laugh as Aslaug soon scolded him and her grandchildren for getting so messy and ruining the pictures. Gyda and Sigurd joining your laughter at their brother and the children pouting as they were scolded. Especially when Lagertha and had to calm Aslaug while Ragnar winked at his son and grandchildren. Aslaug walked off, rolling her eyes and mumbling something about being glad there was alcohol in Disney parks now.

  
You did make one mistake that day though. And that mistake was hopping onto the Mission Breakout ride after eating a massive ice cream cone and a churro. You were certain your screams and groans could be heard on the other side of the country.

  
Gripping your middle as you stumbled off the ride, taking deep breathes as you made your way to the gift shop where Ivar was. He’d gotten off the ride before you and was now listening to his nieces and nephews ramble on about the ride as he leaned on his crutch. He looked up when he caught sight of you, smirking softly.

  
“I told you you wouldn’t enjoy the ride love. You’ll listen to me now won’t you?” He opened his mouth to continue to tease you when he noticed just how sick you looked, frowning immediately as he made his way to you.

  
Ivar brought you into his arms, rubbing your back in soothing circles as he mumbled lowly into your ear.

  
“I’m ok, you’re ok, we’re both ok love. If fucking Sigurd and the little ones can make it through that ride so can you. Come, I’m sure mother has something in that damn magic bag of hers.”

  
After taking a few aspirin, a couple of tums, and gulping down a water bottle that Aslaug had magically pulled from her bag, the family made their way to the hotel to allow the kids to get into their costumes.

  
The kids ran wild in their costumes through the hotel as you made your way back to the parks. Ubbe’s youngest had taken a liking to Hvitserk’s girlfriend and was happily talking her ear off, all while Hvitserk pouted next to Sigurd who was watching his own girlfriend be stolen by Bjorn’s eldest.

  
The family trailed along together, going through trick or treat stations and going on any ride that the kids ran towards. An hour or two into the Halloween party though, Aslaug, Lagertha, and Ragnar had shooed you, Ivar, and the rest of the couples off to enjoy themselves for an hour or so before the next day of the park with the kids. You missed the shared grin between the three of them as you walked off.

  
You and Ivar mostly walked around the parks, your hand tucked into the crook of his elbow as you happily looked around at all of the Halloween decorations put up. You hummed softly along to one of the songs coming over the speakers in the parks as you walked, sipping the sweet mint julep that Ivar had gotten you.

  
“Ooh Ivar look at her costume of that’s so cute! And look at all the decorations!”

  
You paused your ramblings to look over at Ivar, not used to him being so silent. You were surprised to find him just gazing at you with a soft smile on his face. He only ever looked at you like that in the early mornings or during times he thought you weren’t looking at him.

  
“What’s that look for Ivar? It looks like you’re like falling in love with me, like one of those Disney Prince faces when they see the princess for the first time, are you falling in love with me Ivar?”

  
You teased him as you spoke, giggling as you kissed his cheek before turning your attention back to the Halloween party happening around you.

  
Ivar’s fingers fiddled with the soft velvet blue box that sat deep in his coat pocket as he chuckled quietly.

  
“Yeah, you could say that dove.”


End file.
